Streets of Karakura
by Lylyne67
Summary: Quand on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, quand on sait que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus rien... Comment réagit-on si la vie semble vous faire croire qu'il y a toujours de la lumière quelque part ? UA
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Streets of Karakura

**Centric** : Shuuhei

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à Tite Kubo, la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, Streets of Philadelphia appartient à Bruce Springsteen.

**Note** : Me revoilà (enfin !) avec ma nouvelle fiction, promise depuis si longtemps. Je suis pour le moment incapable de vous prédire le nombre de chapitres qu'elle contiendra. Autre fait important : je suis dans l'incapacité de promettre une publication régulière, je ferai de mon mieux, promis ! Et sachez que je termine ce que je commence, alors quoiqu'il en soit, cette fic aura une fin. Je retrouve mes premières amours : l'angst, je vous préviens tout de suite que cette histoire traitera de sujets assez durs. Sur ce : bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours présent(e)s !

**Warning** : /

.

Prologue

.

« Alors Shuuhei, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

Le jeune homme regarda la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. A son attitude, on aurait pu penser qu'il était en train de réfléchir et de peser ses mots, mais il n'en était rien. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire à Retsu Unohana, il avait simplement envie de faire durer un peu le suspense.

« Tu connais très bien la réponse. Moins bien qu'hier mais mieux que demain.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

- Et pourtant c'est la seule que j'ai à te donner. Et la seule réponse correcte de toute façon. Tu as eu mes résultats, ils parlent d'eux-mêmes. »

Le médecin secoua la tête, comme résignée. De toute façon, elle avait su, à l'instant où Shuuhei avait posé un pied dans son cabinet, qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de bien concret aujourd'hui. Même son chaleureux sourire n'avait pas réchauffé le cœur du brun, depuis quelques temps maintenant, il semblait de plus en plus sombre. Il avait tout simplement arrêté de lutter et cela lui faisait de la peine.

« Oui j'ai eu tes résultats Shuuhei, ils n'ont rien d'alarmant cette fois, en fait, tu vas même un peu mieux que le mois dernier. Alors ne te laisse pas aller. Pas maintenant.

- Retsu... »

Unohana lui lança un regard réprobateur qui lui demandait clairement de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le même discours une fois de plus. De par sa profession, elle était habituée à ce genre de situation et elle avait pris sur elle pour toujours être honnête envers ses patients, même quand elle avait la pire des nouvelles à leur annoncer. Elle en avait vu des hommes et des femmes se laisser aller, mais elle ne voulait pas voir Hisagi sombrer dans la même attitude.

Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme depuis sa petite enfance. Elle avait toujours été son médecin de famille, depuis que ses parents avaient emménagé dans la région avant même que le petit Shuuhei ne soit né. Alors elle s'était attachée à ce gosse, elle l'avait vu grandir, elle avait soigné ses rhumes et ses grippes, s'était occupée de ses petits bobos, elle était même allée jusqu'à lui faire un petit câlin de temps en temps quand il pleurait dans son bureau.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant il devait faire face à la dure réalité de la vie. Et même si dans les premiers temps, il y avait cinq ans de cela, il semblait rester fier et fort, voilà maintenant un peu plus de six mois qu'il lui paraissait de plus en plus maigre et fatigué.

Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait peur pour lui. Quelque chose lui tiraillait le cœur, le lui tordait dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Parfois même, elle versait une larme ou deux en rentrant chez elle le soir après l'avoir eu en consultation.

Et comme quand il était petit, elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il comptait encore pour quelques rares personnes sur cette planète. Que même s'il n'avait plus de famille, il pouvait la considérer comme une mère.

« Je te fais la prescription habituelle, tu n'as pas besoin de plus.

- Okay.

- Tu sais Shuuhei, tu n'es pas obligé de te renfermer sur toi-même, il y a des personnes à qui tu peux parler.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre dans un groupe de parole et de commencer à déblatérer sur ma vie pour ensuite faire une thérapie par le câlin en chialant sur le premier inconnu qui se trouve sur ma gauche. Je ne suis pas Edward Norton, on est pas dans Fight Club et j'ai pas l'intention de m'inventer un Tyler Durden de substitution.*

- Arrête avec tes grands airs, pas avec moi. Je ne te parle pas de te retrouver dans un truc genre alcooliques anonymes, je te parle de personnes qui sont là pour t'écouter, t'apporter un soutien et peut-être même te conseiller. Pas de réunion publique, juste toi et cette personne. Un psy par exemple... Ou même moi si tu veux.

- J'ai Renji pour ça.

- Bien. Comme tu voudras. »

Résignée, Unohana retourna son attention vers son ordinateur pour établir la prescription des médicaments qu'elle allait lui administrer. Non, elle n'en tirerait vraiment rien aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que le mois prochain il aura repris un peu de poil de la bête.

Elle imprima la feuille et encaissa le règlement de sa consultation. Se levant de son fauteuil pour accompagner son patient jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, une dernière tentative s'imposa à son cerveau.

« Même pas un travailleur social ? Un de mes meilleurs amis exerce dans ce domaine et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait vraiment être une oreille attentive pour toi. Je t'assure Shuuhei, même si ça n'aide pas médicalement parlant, parler peut faire énormément de bien.

- Une assistante sociale ? Non merci. Pas envie de sermons et de fausses promesses pour me remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Ma parole tu es le garçon le plus borné que je connaisse ! Je ne te parle pas d'une assistante sociale, je te parle d'un travailleur social. Quelqu'un qui est simplement là pour t'écouter et t'apporter un soutien.

- Non merci. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais Renji pour ça.

- Soit. Prends bien soin de toi, on se revoit le mois prochain. »

Retsu lui serra chaleureusement la main. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps autour de ceux du brun, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur humaine. Puis sans un mot supplémentaire, Hisagi tourna les talons et ressortit du cabinet de son médecin traitant.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans la salle d'attente étonnamment déserte pour réfléchir aux paroles de la brune. Prendre soin de lui ? C'était un peu trop tard pour ça maintenant. C'est quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire il y a cinq ans de ça. Faire attention.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui répondre, son humeur noire des derniers jours n'aurait fait ressortir que des sarcasmes. Et puis dans quel état serait-il le mois prochain ? Peut-être totalement incapable de se déplacer, qui sait ?

Shuuhei secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis sortit doucement hors de la maison qui abritait le cabinet médical. Le vent lui fouetta le visage et l'air frais de l'extérieur comparé à la douce chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur lui fit tourner la tête.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra de son mieux pour respirer normalement. Parfois ses poumons le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Pris d'un vertige, il s'adossa au mur dans son dos et ferma les yeux un instant. Surtout rester concentré et penser à autre chose, la douleur partirait.

Sa raison et son bon sens lui criaient de retourner voir son médecin, après tout, il n'avait pas encore fait un seul pas pour s'en éloigner. Mais Shuuhei était une de ces têtes brûlées qui veulent toujours pousser les choses à leur maximum, quitte à s'écrouler là sur le trottoir en suffoquant.

Parfois il se maudissait intérieurement. Il maudissait son égo sur-dimensionné qui le poussait à faire de telles bêtises, mais après tout un homme est un homme et on ne pouvait pas lui enlever sa fierté.

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Subitement, tout lui apparaissait différemment, plus rien n'était pareil. Il était perdu. Il se sentait perdu. Il voyait les gens passer devant lui, des personnes qui ne lui prêtait absolument pas attention, qui ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde de qui il était, de ce qu'il faisait et de ce qu'il allait devenir. Des gens qui, s'ils connaissaient son histoire, se détourneraient immédiatement de lui.

Il n'était plus qu'un étranger dans l'environnement qui lui avait été si familier pendant son enfance. Pourtant tout était pareil, chaque maison était toujours à sa place, la rue n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais dans sa tête, tout était désormais différent.

Cette simple constatation lui ancra un nœud dans la gorge et il eut énormément de mal à réprimer ses sanglots et à garder ses larmes cachées dans ses yeux. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas ici. Il attendrait d'être rentré chez lui.

Au moins là-bas il pourrait retrouver son ami, le seul qui lui restait. Renji. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Ironique quand il pensait que s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré il n'en serait pas là où il en est aujourd'hui. Mais Abarai était le seul qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et il lui en était reconnaissant.

A chaque coup de blues, à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin, il n'avait qu'à traverser le petit couloir de leur appartement et de se glisser près de lui dans son lit. Sa seule chaleur suffisait à lui remonter le moral.

Il devait se reprendre, au moins le temps d'arriver chez lui. Au bout de nombreuses minutes, il réussit enfin à faire taire la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et c'est dans de lents mouvements qu'il prit la direction de son quartier.

Il ne marchait pas depuis dix minutes qu'une voiture se stoppa à ses côtés. Une voiture qu'il connaissait très bien pour être monté à l'intérieur un bon nombre de fois. La vitre du côté passager s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le propriétaire du véhicule.

« Hey Shuu ! Tu viens faire un petit tour chez moi ? »

Un petit sourire forcé, un léger hochement de tête, pas un seul mot, il se contenta d'ouvrir la portière et de s'installer sur le siège libre. Tant pis, il parlerait de ses malheurs à Renji un peu plus tard.

.

_* Fight Club, un film de David Fincher avec dans les rôles principaux Edward Norton et Brad Pitt... Un petit chef-d'œuvre que je vous conseille vivement si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu..._

.

.

.

**Note 1 : C'est court, c'est court, je sais, je vous avais habitué à plus long, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, je ne fais que poser l'ambiance de l'histoire... Et oui, c'est déjà assez lourd. Le chapitre 1 sera consacré au passé de Shuuhei.**

**Note 2 : Je sais aussi que normalement, j'aurais du publier 3 OS avant d'entamer cette fiction, mais que voulez-vous, elle me trotte en tête depuis au moins six mois... Et j'en suis arrivée au point où je ne pouvais plus rien écrire d'autre à part ça... Ne vous inquiétez pas, les OS ne sont pas oubliés, ils sont juste repoussés à une date ultérieure.**

**Note 3 : J'attends bien évidemment tous vos avis, vos suppositions quant à la suite, vos idées et peut-être même vos envies, qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être me donner une inspiration supplémentaire.**

**Note 4 : A bientôt ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Streets of Karakura

**Centric** : Shuuhei

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à Tite Kubo, la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, Streets of Philadelphia appartient à Bruce Springsteen.

**Note** : A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je viens tout juste de publier le prologue, du coup vous pourrez vous faire une petite idée de la vitesse à laquelle j'aurai écrit ce chapitre... J'espère que je n'aurai pas mis trop de temps...

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 1

.

Hisagi Shuuhei a vu le jour il y a vingt cinq ans de ça. Ses parents, des gens de classe moyenne, sans prétention et bien sous tous rapports s'étaient installés dans la petite ville de Karakura à la périphérie de Tokyo peu de temps avant sa naissance. Ils avaient acheté cette jolie petite maison avec son jardin quand madame Hisagi était enceinte, tout semblait leur sourire et leur avenir ne pouvait être que serein.

Le petit Shuuhei a eu une enfance des plus normale. Un petit garçon bien élevé, poli, sans histoire. Peut-être un peu turbulent par moment, mais quel enfant ne l'est pas ? Oh bien sûr, il avait causé quelques frayeurs à sa pauvre mère. Casse-cou comme il l'était, elle l'avait parfois retrouvé perché en haut d'un arbre sans savoir comment en redescendre ou étalé de tout son long par terre après une chute en rollers. Mais à part une jambe cassée l'année de ses huit ans, rien n'était à signaler.

Il travaillait à l'école. Du moins, dans les matières qui l'intéressaient. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très fort en histoire-géographie ou encore en anglais, mais il se donnait à fond dans les maths et au final, il restait toujours au-dessus de la moyenne, alors ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment de ce côté-là.

Il traînait toujours avec la même bande, ses petits camarades qu'il avait depuis l'école primaire. Kira, Ichigo, Rukia, Gin, Rangiku et lui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, faisant les quatre cents coups. Ses parents le taquinaient souvent en lui disant qu'il finirait par épouser l'une des deux filles de la bande.

Mais à treize ans on ne pense pas à ça, au contraire, ça le rendait malade. Lui et Rukia ou Rangiku ? Plutôt crever ! Elles étaient bonnes pour des parties de football ou des ballades en vélo tout terrain, sûrement pas pour aller se rouler dans l'herbe haute des prés quand il n'y avait personne autour pour les voir.

.

C'est à quinze ans que quelque chose a changé dans la vie de Shuuhei. Qu'un petit détail est venu chambouler toute sa vie. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant puisqu'il ne pensait pas à ces choses, mais là, il devait se résigner devant le fait accompli.

Il entendait Ichigo et d'autres de ses camarades parler entre eux. Des filles. Celles avec qui ils aimeraient sortir, celles qui n'étaient pas dignes d'eux, etc. etc..

Et un soir il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait. Lui n'avait jamais rien à dire quand ses potes commençaient à parler de gonzesses. Non. Parce qu'en fait il n'avait jamais considéré une fille comme plus qu'une amie. Et jamais aucune ne lui avait donné envie d'aller voir plus loin.

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec une femme. Attention, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas porté sur la chose... Comme tout adolescent de quinze ans, les hormones le travaillaient et il avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises pratiqué les petits plaisirs solitaires. Mais quand il le faisait, il s'imaginait seulement les sensations. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire si des lèvres se posaient ici, ou si une main venait caresser là. Il n'avait jamais mis un visage sur la personne qui lui ferait du bien.

Et ce soir-là dans sa chambre, il s'était dit qu'il devait essayer. Commencer à se toucher doucement, faire monter le désir en lui, fermer les yeux et essayer de voir qui pourrait le masturber à sa place. N'importe, une fille de sa classe, une voisine, peut-être même une célébrité, peu lui importait, du moment qu'il trouve quel était son genre de nana.

Et tout en se caressant lentement le ventre, descendant de plus en plus bas pour attiser ses envies, une chevelure blonde se dessina dans son esprit. Puis des yeux bleus. Il était sur la bonne voie... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que dans son fantasme, cette femme n'avait pas de poitrine... Qu'il ne s'imaginait pas en train de se faire faire une gâterie par elle mais que c'était lui mettait en bouche le sexe d'un autre homme.

Celui qui s'était tout naturellement imposé dans son cerveau était son ami Kira.

Choqué, il avait coupé court à sa séance de massage érotique et solitaire pour s'asseoir, le dos droit comme un i dans son lit. Il... Il fantasmait sur un homme ! Mais en y repensant, c'était déstabilisant, mais pas dégoûtant. Il suffisait maintenant de se faire à l'idée qu'il était gay.

Mais après ? Que dire ? Que faire ? Devait-il en parler à ses amis ? A ses parents ? Il ne savait pas du tout ce que son entourage pourrait en penser, comment ils allaient réagir. Bien que les mœurs soient beaucoup plus évolués dans ce domaine, il savait parfaitement que certaines personnes continuaient de trouver cela contre nature. Il avait déjà entendu parler de crimes et de racisme homophobe. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux garder cela pour soi encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une vraie relation stable avec quelqu'un.

.

Quinze ans, c'est aussi l'âge où l'on commence à sortir, à faire des soirées, à se dévergonder en quelques sortes. Les premiers essais, les premiers excès. Il se souvient encore de sa première cuite. C'était Matsumoto qui avait ramené de la bière à une soirée qu'ils avaient organisé chez Kira.

Ils avaient profité du fait que les parents du blond étaient partis en week-end pour passer la soirée et la nuit chez lui. Nuit qui fut bien courte à cause de ses nombreux allers-retours en direction des toilettes pour vider encore et encore le contenu de son estomac.

Tout ceci, bien entendu, sous les rires de Rangiku qui le trouvait incroyablement drôle dans cette position, accroupi au-dessus de la lunette, la tête plongée dans la cuvette. Son seul réconfort était qu'elle aussi s'était retrouvée dans la même situation à peine une heure plus tard.

Le mal de crâne qui était venu s'ajouter au tableau le lendemain matin, l'avait poussé à passer une grande partie de la journée chez son ami pour éviter que ses parents ne le voient dans cet état lamentable.

Ce jour-là, il en avait profité. Pendant les deux dernières heures où il était resté chez Kira, il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui, Rukia, Gin, Ichigo et Matsumoto ayant déserté la maison avant lui. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, simplement installés confortablement l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé avec un petit fond sonore. Les petits silences qui s'instauraient entre eux de temps en temps n'étaient pas gênants, il se sentait bien, tout simplement.

Et sur le trajet du retour vers chez lui, il avait déambulé sur la route, prenant son temps, pensant, réfléchissant. La fois où il avait pris du bon temps dans sa chambre, quand le visage du blond s'était insinué dans son esprit, ce n'était pas une erreur.

Il l'avait regardé en coin tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé seuls. Et non, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était réellement attiré par lui. Pire encore, il semblait bien qu'il commençait à développer des sentiments pour Izuru.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de réaliser qu'il était gay qui lui avait coupé le sommeil, c'était plutôt la personne dont il rêvait. Son ami de toujours. Alors oui, c'était un jeune homme très discret, incroyablement calme et peu de gens avaient la chance de le connaître réellement. Mais comment être sûr de ne pas perdre son amitié en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait ?

Il avait tellement retourné cette question dans sa tête qu'il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose. Et bien que devant ses amis et ses camarades il passait pour la forte tête, celui qui n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'il pense au moment où il le pense, c'était tout le contraire maintenant que les sentiments étaient mis en jeu.

Il s'était quelque peu renfermé sur lui-même, avait quelques tendances à déprimer. Quelqu'un l'avait remarqué et heureusement pour Hisagi, cette personne fut d'une très bonne écoute. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est aussi celui qui lui a fait découvrir un autre genre d'excès.

Par une belle après-midi ensoleillée, Ichigo était venu frapper à sa porte. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer, certains préparaient déjà leurs valises pour les voyages en famille, d'autres comme Shuuhei et Kurosaki resteraient au Japon pendant les deux mois alors les deux jeunes avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre visite très régulièrement.

Profitant du petit jardin, ils s'étaient installés sur l'herbe, tous deux allongés, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés pour les protéger de la clarté éblouissante du soleil.

« Tu sais Shuuhei, parler ça fait parfois du bien. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami et ouvrit un œil pour le voir avant de se replacer dans sa position initiale.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu as changé mon vieux. Tu parles moins qu'avant, tu ris moins qu'avant, à chaque fois qu'on se voit tous ensemble, on dirait que t'es dans les nuages. Je sais pas moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te fais chier par moments. Ou alors ce à quoi tu penses est tellement important que t'en oublies tout le reste.

- Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué. »

Ce fut au tour de Kurosaki de se redresser et de regarder fixement son ami d'enfance.

« On se connaît depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, alors franchement si pendant tout ce temps tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu pouvais me faire confiance, c'est que je n'ai rien pigé à l'amitié.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas pour le moment.

- Comme tu veux. »

Le rouquin s'allongea à nouveau et le silence se fit. Pour un peu ils se seraient bien laissés aller à faire une sieste, si Ichigo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une nouvelle fois. Si seulement à cet instant très précis il avait pu se taire, si seulement il lui avait parlé directement de ce qui le rongeait. Ou plus simplement encore, si seulement il n'était pas venu frapper à sa porte se jour-là, tout aurait peut-être pu prendre une tournure différente.

C'était comme la théorie du chaos. Un battement d'ailes de papillon à Tokyo pouvait entraîner un ouragan à New York. Là c'était pareil. Kurosaki avait sorti quelque chose de la poche de son jean et sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant.

« Ca te dit ?

- Pour essayer... Pourquoi pas. »

Pour essayer... Ca il se l'était répété un bon million de fois. Tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ou réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes sont des concepts qu'on n'assimile pas encore très bien à quinze ans.

Hisagi s'était assis à côté de l'orangé et l'avait regardé faire, imprimant chaque geste dans sa mémoire. Comment chauffer la résine avant de l'effriter, comment retirer le tabac d'une cigarette, comment mélanger les miettes de résine avec le tabac, comment rouler la ou les feuilles qui contiendrait la substance.

Le joint n'était pas assez corsé pour vraiment leur faire tourner la tête, mais assez pour que Shuuhei se sente mieux. Le rouquin l'avait tout de suite remarqué, il souriait enfin. Une fois terminé, il avait même retrouvé la parole.

Alors Ichigo avait décidé d'en rouler un deuxième. Celui qui fut fatal au brun. Celui qui lui avait arraché les mots de la bouche. Il avait avoué. Il avait tout raconté à Kurosaki. Tout, depuis la découverte de ses penchants sexuels jusqu'à ses sentiments pour leur ami commun.

Par la suite, il fut soulagé de voir que le rouquin ne s'était pas détourné de lui, au contraire, il se sentait même privilégié d'être le seul à connaître son petit secret et il ne rechignait jamais à l'écouter quand il avait besoin de parler.

C'était toujours pareil, une soirée entre potes, dehors ou devant la fenêtre ouverte quand il faisait trop froid avec un joint qui passait d'une main à l'autre et Hisagi qui parlait, qui vidait son sac.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il était déjà trop tard. Au bout de six mois, il ne pouvait plus passer sa soirée sans son shit. A l'époque il vous aurait dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, qu'il se contentait d'un joint par jour, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Foutaises ! C'est simplement qu'à vingt cinq ans il avait maintenant plus de jugeote pour comprendre que tout ça n'était que le début. Que forcément, le jour où une plus grosse tuile lui tombera dessus, il aura besoin de plus pour tenir le choc.

Mais à cette époque-là, il n'y pensait pas. Il travaillait toujours correctement en classe, voyait toujours ses amis, passait toujours de bons moments avec tout le monde et était toujours dingue de Kira sans oser le lui avouer.

.

Un autre de ses souvenirs marquants était son seizième anniversaire. Cette année-là, le jour tombait un samedi et il en avait profité pour organiser une énorme fête chez lui. Le sous-sol de la maison avait été réquisitionné pour l'événement, rendant les deux parties satisfaites, Shuuhei parce qu'il pouvait être avec ses amis et faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir ses parents sur le dos et les parents qui savaient où était leur fils et qu'il s étaient directement sur place en cas de problème.

Les lumières vives, la musique, les quelques verres d'alcool commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête, mais Hisagi se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il ressentait clairement quelques unes des ses inhibitions le lâcher.

Il avait invité Kira à le suivre à l'extérieur sous prétexte de prendre l'air, ce qui n'avait pas été pour déplaire au blond qui suait quelque peu dans l'atmosphère lourde de la cave.

Dehors, le brun s'était nonchalamment adossé à un mur et s'était allumé une cigarette, essayant de se donner l'air le plus détaché possible. A quelques pas de lui, dans la même position, mais sans le bâtonnet de tabac, Izuru se contentait de regarder le ciel.

« Kira ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te dise... Je... »

Shuuhei tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette puis toussota avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« Tu me plais. »

Le blond détourna son regard du ciel qu'il scrutait toujours pour baisser son visage et regarder ses pieds avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je commençais à penser que tu n'aurais jamais le courage de me l'avouer. »

Surpris, le brun posa les yeux sur son ami. Sous la lueur de la lune ses cheveux semblaient presque blancs mais ses beaux yeux bleus étaient fixés au sol, Shuuhei voulait qu'il le regarde, il voulait pouvoir lire dans ses yeux.

Les yeux d'Izuru étaient tellement expressifs que l'on pouvait tout lire au travers. S'il voyait ses yeux maintenant, il saurait. Pas besoin de mots, juste un regard. Et il saurait. Il saurait s'il aurait mieux valu se taire, s'il avait perdu son ami, s'il le dégoûtait ou le répugnait.

« Kira ? Depuis quand ? »

Les orbes azurs se relevèrent enfin dans sa direction. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Shuuhei fut incapable de savoir à quoi le blond pouvait penser.

« Depuis cette soirée chez moi quand mes parents n'étaient pas là. Enfin non. Depuis le lendemain. Au départ j'ai cru que je me l'étais imaginé, que je m'étais monté un film. Mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu avais changé de comportement avec moi. Même si ce n'était pas visible pour les autres, je l'ai bien senti.

- Je suis désolé Kira.

- De quoi ?

- De tout ça. Enfin... Tu ne...

- Je ne quoi ?

- Ca ne te dégoûte pas ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste théâtral avant de se mettre à rire. Hisagi commençait à ressentir les premiers signes de la gêne et de la honte quand son ami tourna à nouveau son attention vers lui et planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

Kira fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore et sans lâcher ses yeux approcha tellement son visage du sien que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en une simple et douce caresse.

« Ca répond à ta question ? »

Remis de ses émotions, le brun plaqua son corps contre celui d'Izuru et enroula ses bras tellement fort autour de lui qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer sous la force de son étreinte.

Aujourd'hui encore, ce petit moment, qui n'aura duré que quelques secondes, reste le plus beau souvenir de sa courte vie. Il avait seize ans, le reste de sa vie devant lui et le petit ami dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Des parents un peu plus compréhensifs, sans doute.

.

Dix-huit ans, le lycée venait de se terminer, dans quelques semaines, il allait entrer à la fac de Tokyo. Un peu perdu, il avait choisi la filière de sociologie, sans trop savoir à quoi cela allait lui servir. Mais il savait que si cela ne lui convenait pas, il ne serait pas trop tard pour changer d'orientation l'année suivante.

L'essentiel était qu'il avait réussi ses examens, qu'il était heureux et que Kira était toujours présent à ses côtés. Deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Hisagi avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas une seule raison valable à la fin de cette relation. Il n'avait peut-être pas envisagé toutes les possibilités.

Ses parents étaient partis en voyage, lui laissant la maison. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps,aussitôt son père et sa mère dans la voiture, il avait contacté son petit-ami et l'avait invité à passer la semaine entière avec lui.

C'était presque magique. Pouvoir s'endormir et se réveiller tous les jours à côté de la personne que l'on aime, rien n'était plus beau à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie que cette semaine se termine, il voulait arrêter le temps. Plus les jours passaient plus un nœud se formait dans sa gorge parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait énormément de mal à le laisser repartir le lendemain soir.

Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à la présence à côté de lui dans son lit, comment allait-il faire une fois que la place serait vide ? Réussirait-il encore à fermer les yeux en toute quiétude alors qu'il n'avait pas ce corps frêle mais chaud à serrer dans ses bras ?

Pour un peu il en aurait pleuré, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

Il faisait gris en ce dernier jour qu'ils passaient sous le même toit. Hisagi avait péniblement ouvert les yeux vers dix heures du matin en sentant Kira bouger à côté de lui. Il avait resserré son étreinte autour du blond, lui empêchant toute fuite.

« J'ai pas envie de me lever, pas déjà. C'est notre dernier jour, je veux traîner au lit avec toi. »

Le sourire d'Izuru suffit amplement comme réponse et il vint se blottir un peu plus contre le corps musclé du brun. Bien entendu, chaque moment qu'ils vivaient tous les deux étaient des moments forts, mais Kira répétait inlassablement que ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout étaient ces moments, ceux où ils étaient simplement enlacés dans un lit.

La tendresse qui se dégageait de ces instants était telle qu'il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait les atteindre, que même si un missile leur tombait dessus, il n'aurait pas la force de les séparer.

Emmêlant ses jambes autour de celles de son petit-ami, le blond quémanda un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se détachent plus les unes des autres. Il fallait terminer cette semaine par une apothéose.

Malheureusement elle fut autre que le programme qu'avait initialement prévu Shuuhei.

Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il avait simplement senti. Senti cette main agripper ses cheveux et le tirer si violemment en arrière qu'il en tomba presque de son lit. Se rattrapant in extremis sur ses jambes, il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui avant de se retrouver plaqué contre un mur.

Ce n'est que lorsque le premier choc fut passé qu'il croisa un regard noir. Les mêmes yeux que les siens qui le regardaient avec une rage sans nom. Les yeux se retournèrent alors vers Kira, pétrifié, incapable de bouger, toujours allongé dans le lit, ne sachant certainement pas comment réagir à la situation.

« Lève-toi, habille-toi et sors d'ici, sale pédale. »

Cette voix, qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'outre tombe, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé venant de cette bouche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le regard glacé se posa à nouveau sur lui et une main vint agripper sa gorge avec une telle violence que son crâne heurta le mur derrière lui.

« Quant à toi... »

La douleur lancinante sur sa pomme d'Adam le fit grimacer et Hisagi dut faire un effort incommensurable pour prononcer le moindre petit mot.

« Papa... »

Il s'était imaginé tous les scénarii possibles pour terminer cette journée en amoureux, il avait tout calculé tout préparé mentalement. Jamais une seule seconde il n'aurait pu penser à l'éventualité que ses parents ne rentrent plus tôt que prévu.

Et même s'il y avait pensé, il n'aurait jamais été capable d'imaginer ce qui venait de se passer, les mots que son père avait prononcés ni la scène qui allait suivre.

La gifle du revers de la main fut cuisante. Et douloureuse. Très douloureuse. Mais pas autant que son cœur qui se serrait en voyant Kira prendre ses dernières affaires et se diriger rapidement vers la porte de la chambre sans même un regard pour lui.

« Kira ! »

Mais le blond ne s'était pas retourné. Il était en train de descendre l'escalier le menant vers la sortie de cette maison où tout le bonheur semblait s'être évaporé.

D'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Shuuhei s'était dégagé de la prise de son père et avait suivi son petit ami dans les escaliers.

« Kira ! Kira attend ! »

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'il réussit à lui attraper le bras et à l'obliger à se retourner pour qu'il le regarde enfin. Le bel éclat qui scintillait habituellement dans ses yeux bleus avait totalement disparu et cette vision lui glaça le sang.

Il ne sentait même pas les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur eux. Il n'osait plus faire un geste. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit maintenant, il se mettrait à pleurer, il le savait.

« Il vaut mieux que tu rentres Shuuhei. Rentre chez toi. Et oublie-moi. Il en vaut mieux ainsi. »

Muet, il était incapable de répondre. Seul un sanglot lui déchira la gorge. Alors c'était ça ? Il le quittait ? Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui ? Il avait serré son bras encore plus fort, il voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de partir.

Mais le blond réussit à se dérober à cette poigne douloureuse. Et avant de s'éloigner définitivement, passa un doigt cajoleur sur la joue meurtrie du brun.

« Adieu Shuuhei. »

Hisagi se laissa tomber à genoux, regardant au travers de ses larmes la fine silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Et tout ce qu'il était encore capable de faire était de crier, de hurler son prénom encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces l'abandonnent.

De longues minutes plus tard, trempé jusqu'aux os, il trouva le courage de retourner à l'intérieur de cette maison qui maintenant lui semblait plus ressembler à l'enfer qu'à un foyer chaleureux.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te donner en spectacle ? »

Face à lui, son père, les bras croisés et le regard sombre semblait attendre une réponse tandis que sa mère, plus loin derrière, semblait totalement perdue et incapable d'agir spontanément.

« Il n'y aura pas de tantouse sous mon toit, est-ce que c'est bien clair, Shuuhei ? »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard des yeux de son géniteur, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la haine qu'il y lisait. Doucement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant y passer quelques temps, histoire de laisser passer la tempête. Dans quelques heures, certainement, son père se sera calmé et ils pourraient discuter plus posément, même si la conversation s'annonçait houleuse.

C'était sans compter sur la volonté de son paternel qui était bien décidé à faire rentrer ses convictions dans le crâne de son fils. Il l'avait suivi dans les escaliers et d'un geste brusque, l'avait poussé, lui faisant rater une marche. Sa mâchoire vint cogner contre le bois et un murmure de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris, Shuuhei ? Il n'y aura pas de pédé sous ce toit. »

Le fils se releva difficilement et termina son ascension des marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il valait mieux être sur le plancher des vaches, l'escalier était un peu trop dangereux.

« Pourtant il va bien falloir t'y faire, papa. Tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de me voir avec une femme. »

Il avait paré à beaucoup d'éventualités, mais pas celle du coup de poing dans le ventre. Il fut soufflé pendant quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il s'en remette, un nouveau coup lui heurta le visage. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde que son père pourrait un jour se mettre dans un tel état de rage, devenir si violent.

« Tu te plies aux règles de cette maison ou tu t'en vas. »

Shuuhei toussa et respira profondément. A quatre pattes sur le sol de sa chambre, il avait du mal à respirer après les coups subits.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Il entendit simplement les portes de son armoire s'ouvrir et se fermer avant de recevoir une volée d'affaires par-dessus lui. Ses affaires, que son père venait de lui jeter à la figure. Un nouveau coup. Cette fois, ce fut un pied qui s'écrasa contre ses côtes, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Sors de cette maison. A partir de cet instant tu n'es plus mon fils. »

Hisagi ne se souvint plus exactement comment il s'était retrouvé dehors, sans doute son père l'avait-il trainé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour le jeter à l'extérieur comme un sac d'ordures. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte qu'à nouveau il était en train de se faire mouiller par la pluie.

A moitié allongé sur le perron en pierre, il commençait à grelotter quand il se remit sur ses genoux pour ramasser ses vêtements qui s'éparpillaient autour de lui et les mettre dans le sac que son géniteur avait bien daigné vouloir lui laisser.

Au passage il enfila des vêtements secs et son précieux butin sur l'épaule, tout ce qui lui restait, il s'éloigna de ce qui fut autrefois son chez lui.

La question à se poser maintenant était où aller. Vacances oblige, tous ses amis proches étaient partis. Enfin non. Il en restait un. Celui-là même qui quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait abandonné sur ce même perron.

Aller sonner chez Kira était exclu. Ichigo, Rangiku, Gin et Rukia n'étaient pas là. Alors que faire ? Ce n'était pas avec les 2000 yens* qu'il avait en poche qu'il pourrait se payer de quoi se nourrir et se loger.

Heureusement pour lui, les nuits commençaient à se réchauffer. Parce que maintenant, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de dormir à la belle étoile, en priant pour que la pluie s'arrête d'ici à ce soir.

Et ensuite que faire ? Supplier pour trouver un travail, scruter les petites annonces pour un studio, espérer pouvoir continuer ses études. La route serait longue. Trop longue peut-être, alors que la solution de facilité allait lui tendre les bras.

.

_* Un peu moins de 20€_

_._

_._

_._

**Note 1 : Eh ben finalement je l'aurais fini plus vite que prévu... Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas très long comme chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas couper autrement.**

**Note 2 : Le chapitre 2 sera bien évidemment la suite directe de celui-ci, donc les événements marquants de la vie de Shuuhei de ses 18 à ses 25 ans.**

**Note 3 : Je suis très contente de retrouver mes revieweuses habituelles, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours présentes... Peut-être même que des petites nouvelles (petits nouveaux?) feront leur apparition dans quelques temps ? (je croise les doigts.)**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Streets of Karakura

**Centric** : Shuuhei

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à Tite Kubo, la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, Streets of Philadelphia appartient à Bruce Springsteen.

**Note** : Nous sommes le mardi 20 mars et il est 18h55 quand je commence ce nouveau chapitre... (euh... Quelqu'un en a quelque chose à foutre ?)... Vous pourrez comparer avec la date de parution ;)

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Rose de la banquise : Je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver après tout ce temps, merci d'être toujours là.

Réponse à Crokante : Comme pour Rose de la banquise, je suis ravie de voir que même les anonymes me suivent toujours, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. J'espère que tout ça va continuer à vous plaire !

.

Chapitre 2

.

Réfugié sous un abribus à cause de cette fichue pluie qui ne voulait pas cesser, Hisagi s'apprêtait à passer sa première nuit à la belle étoile. Heureusement, la température n'avait pas trop chuté à cause du ciel nuageux.

Recroquevillé sur le banc de fortune, les jambes contre son torse et la tête posée sur les genoux, Shuuhei s'était mis à somnoler. Il entendait les bruits de la ville et son estomac qui criait famine, mais tous ces sons lui semblaient étrangement lointains, comme s'il était enfermé dans une bulle.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce dont il était sûr à cet instant précis, c'était que son petit joint quotidien lui manquait terriblement. Surtout maintenant. Les petits tracas de sa petite vie d'avant qu'il tentait de faire évaporer en même temps que la fumée de son shit lui semblaient maintenant bien dérisoires.

Là, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Et bien évidemment, il ne lui restait rien, pas même l'ombre d'une petite boulette qui aurait malencontreusement traîné dans l'une de ses poches et qu'il aurait oublié.

Et plus il y pensait, plus il en avait envie. Plus il en avait envie, plus il en avait besoin. Et cette putain de pluie qui n'arrêtait pas ! Un rien le mettait sur les nerfs, il aurait même pu frapper le premier passant qui se serait assis à côté de lui juste parce qu'il respirait trop fort.

Il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une couleur rouge vif se dessina devant son regard qu'il eut un sursaut tel que son dos vint cogner contre le mur de verre de l'abribus.

« Oh doucement. Je voulais pas te faire peur, désolé. »

Le brun regarda fixement celui qui s'obstinait à rester planté en face de lui. Un grand type, peut-être quelques centimètres de plus que lui, à peine plus âgé, tatoué jusque sur le front et qui semblait bourré d'une assurance sans bornes.

Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, ni de lui parler, et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille. Au contraire, il lui avait tendu une main. Shuuhei mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il voulait simplement le saluer.

« Moi c'est Renji. T'es nouveau dans le coin ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse et la poigne un peu trop timide, le rouge continua.

« Tu sais, c'est pas en tirant cette gueule et en restant dans ton coin comme ça que tu vas réussir à faire ta soirée. »

Sur le coup, Hisagi n'avait pas compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Ce n'est qu'après de lourdes négociations que Renji réussit enfin à le faire bouger de son banc et à l'entraîner à sa suite dans un petit bistrot où il lui avait offert un verre et quelques amuses-gueules pour caler son estomac.

Le brun était resté assis là, ou plutôt avachi sur sa chaise, un coude posé sur la petite table, le nez à moitié plongé dans sa pinte de bière. Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite la longue litanie du rouge. Bon sang, ce type n'arrêtait pas de parler. Mais au bout de quelques heures et de quelques litres de houblon, Shuuhei était incapable de se souvenir le moindre petit mot que son nouveau pote avait prononcé.

La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, Renji s'était levé en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses jambes fragiles après une si grande ingurgitation d'alcool.

« Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. J'espère juste que tu te rappelles encore où tu vis.

- Tu n'as qu'à me déposer là où tu m'as trouvé.

- Y'a plus de bus à cette heure-ci. Tu vas pas attendre demain matin pour rentrer, les nuits sont encore fraîches. »

Hisagi leva un œil brumeux vers le rouge et fit travailler son cerveau à une vitesse phénoménale pour réussir à aligner les mots en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître son désespoir.

« Mon père m'a foutu à la porte ce matin, alors il faut bien que je m'habitue à dormir dehors. »

.

Ca s'était fait tellement naturellement qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait vraiment vu venir. Au départ, Renji pensait simplement le dépanner pour une ou deux nuit, le temps qu'il se retourne et qu'il retombe sur ses pattes. Mais finalement, six mois plus tard, le brun vivait toujours dans le même appartement.

La petite pièce qui faisait office de bureau s'était finalement transformée en deuxième chambre, un clic-clac faisant office de lit pour Shuuhei. La générosité d'Abarai lui avait même permis de commencer la fac. Le rouge avait compris que les études étaient importantes pour lui et lui avait alors simplement demandé de ne participer qu'aux frais des courses.

Il n'avait jamais repris contact avec ses anciens amis. Au fond, il se demandait s'ils avaient jamais vraiment été de vrais amis. Six mois qu'il ne les avait plus vus. Kira leur avait forcément raconté ce qui s'était passé et personne, pas un seul, même pas Ichigo n'avait essayé de le contacter. Si quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé à l'un d'entre eux, Shuuhei aurait remué ciel et terre pour essayer de l'aider, mais apparemment à leurs yeux, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Il avait fait table rase du passé, il avait une nouvelle vie maintenant. Certes, elle semblait nettement plus difficile que l'autre, mais il était déterminé à y arriver coûte que coûte, prouver à tout le monde et à son ex famille avant tout, qu'il avait pu surmonter les difficultés seul.

Mais l'augmentation du loyer était passée par là. Et malgré tous les efforts et les calculs de Renji, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ne payer que sa partie de bouffe. C'était d'un air sincèrement désolé qu'il lui avait demandé s'il ne pouvait pas mettre un peu plus la main à la poche.

« Si je me trouve un boulot, en plus de ma bourse, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

- Sans doute oui. Mais je te souhaite bien du courage mon pauvre Shuuhei, tous les restos, tous les bars, tous les fast-foods ont été pris d'assaut en début d'année par tous les étudiants qui veulent payer un loyer. Ca va vraiment être coton pour te trouver quelque chose.

- Et chez toi ? Ils embauchent pas ? Tu pourrais peut-être me pistonner. »

Abarai avait du se retenir pour ne pas partir dans une crise de fou-rire. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt d'un rire nerveux. Assis à table en face du brun, il avait levé des yeux tristes vers Hisagi.

« Je travaille pour moi et pour moi seul Shuuhei. Je ne fais partie d'aucune boîte et je suis mon propre patron. Ne me dis pas que depuis tout ce temps tu ne t'es jamais douté de quoi que ce soit, je suis à l'appart toute la journée, je sors toutes les nuits et je rentre au petit matin.

- Oui. Mais non, je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. Tes horaires correspondent tout à fait à ceux d'un employé d'une boîte de nuit, je t'aurais bien vu barman ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tu as la tête pour attirer les clients à boire et à remplir les caisses d'une discothèque. »

Renji avait étiré un sourire sincère et triste, touché par les mots de son colocataire.

« C'est gentil Shuuhei. Tu as sans doute raison, j'ai la tête pour attirer les clients. Mais mon lieu de travail c'est le trottoir. Je fais le tapin Shuu'.

- Oh. »

C'était le seul son que le brun avait réussi à articuler. La révélation était plutôt choquante. Mais au fond, était-ce si dégradant que ça ? Le jeune homme se débrouillait seul depuis plusieurs années sans demander de comptes à qui que ce soit. La honte était peinte sur le visage d'Abarai, une expression que le brun ne voulait plus voir dans les petits yeux bruns de son colocataire.

« Si c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, alors apprend-moi.

- Comment ça apprend-moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Enseigne-moi comment donner de sa personne, offrir son corps au premier venu, comment détacher son esprit pour ne pas garder les séquelles mentales. »

Le rouge s'était levé d'un bond après avoir frappé du poing sur la table. Il tendit son index vers Shuuhei en guise de réprimande une voix dure et froide qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue sortit de sa gorge.

« Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me dégoûte moi-même, pas une soirée sans que je n'ai envie de pleurer ou de me cogner pour faire taire ces voix dans ma tête qui me rappellent à quel point je suis médiocre. Je suis une pute Shuuhei ! Des types plus dégueulasses les uns que les autres me tendent une liasse de billets et moi j'ouvre la bouche ou j'écarte les cuisses et toi tu veux que je t'apprenne comment devenir ce genre de rebut de la société ?

- Si c'est tellement écœurant pourquoi tu continues tous les soirs ?

- Parce que je suis un abruti Shuuhei ! Parce que j'ai toujours préféré la solution de facilité, parce que pour ça tu n'as pas besoin de grandes études et de diplômes à rallonge, parce qu'il suffit d'avoir une belle gueule pour se faire une paye de ministre ! »

Renji était parti dans la foulée en claquant la porte de l'appartement, laissant Hisagi seul sur sa chaise dans leur petite cuisine. Le brun était déboussolé, il ne pensait pas que son ami puisse être aussi dégoûté de lui-même et il s'en voulait de lui avoir rappelé toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir pour sa propre personne.

.

Ce soir-là, Shuuhei avait un peu plus corsé son joint quotidien, il avait laissé tous ses cours étalés sur la table basse du salon, incapable de se plonger une seule seconde dans ses révisions. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient dans son cerveau. Renji n'était pas revenu et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant le lendemain matin.

La drogue lui tournait la tête, sa vision était un peu plus trouble qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était le moment où jamais, l'instant où il devait se décider, parce qu'avec les idées claires, il n'aurait jamais le cran de sauter le pas.

Il fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bains pour se regarder dans la glace. Un coup rapide dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, un jet d'eau froide sur le visage pour le rafraîchir, et c'était parti.

L'automne était doux cette année et il pouvait se contenter d'un simple débardeur sur un jean élimé. Sa petite veste de cuir nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules, il arpentait les rues sans savoir où aller. La lueur des réverbères lui semblait pâle, chaque petit son était amplifié dans ses oreilles, mais ça, ça devait être les effets de son shit.

Une belle gueule faisait 95% du succès, ça il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'expérience pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant que la première voiture ne s'arrête près de lui.

.

Après son premier client, Hisagi s'était dit que ce n'était pas la mer à boire. En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années avait quand même de beaux restes. Et il ne lui avait demandé qu'une pipe.

Bien sûr, il y avait l'aspect de la transaction financière, le fait de sucer un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie au bout de deux minutes mais bon, si ce n'était que ça, il devrait réussir à gérer sans trop de difficultés.

Il avait déchanté à la vitesse de la lumière, à peine vingt minutes après que son premier client l'ait redéposé là où il l'avait cueilli, une nouvelle voiture s'était arrêtée.

Il n'arrivait plus à se sortir de l'esprit le regard bovin et pervers que ce type avait eu. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il avait encore l'impression de sentir son énorme ventre flasque et poilu contre ses fesses, ses soupirs s'apparentant plus à un vieux disque rayé résonnaient encore dans ses tympans.

Le dégoût. Alors c'était ça. Il avait du se retenir de pleurer à l'instant même où il s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes devant cette ordure. Tout l'or du monde ne pourrait plus jamais racheté sa dignité à tout jamais perdue sur le sol miteux de cet hôtel de passe.

Il était rentré immédiatement après. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements à la hâte, avait fourré les billets dans sa poche et avait marché pendant plus d'une heure pour retrouver son appartement. Comment était-il rentré ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il faisait les gestes instinctivement. Tout ce qui occupait son cerveau était ce qui venait de se passer.

La porte du logement refermée, il s'appuya contre, le regard droit devant lui, perdu dans le vide. A son teint livide et à la larme qui menaçait de couler dans les secondes à venir, Renji qui était rentré à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, avait immédiatement compris.

Il s'était précipité vers le brun pour le prendre dans ses bras. A son contact, il avait senti son corps se raidir, réaction tout à fait prévisible. Mais il ne l'avait pas lâché, il avait simplement desserré son étreinte et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Tu es un imbécile Shuuhei. Un imbécile de première, un triple idiot, un pauvre abruti. »

La voix restait douce malgré les reproches qu'il lui faisait. Il sentait les sanglots secouer doucement le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Hisagi était tellement retourné que cette simple punition lui suffisait, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Au contraire, maintenant, il devait rester près de lui pour faire passer cette envie d'en finir avec la vie.

Il l'avait doucement traîné jusqu'à la salle de bains. Le brun s'était laissé faire, mettant machinalement un pied devant l'autre, comme une simple poupée de chiffon docile et obéissante. Son esprit s'était totalement détaché de son corps.

Il avait à peine conscience que le rouge avait ouvert le robinet de la baignoire et qu'il l'avait aidé à se glisser tout habillé sous le jet d'eau tiède. Ce n'est que lorsque ses vêtements furent trempés qu'Abarai avait commencé à le déshabiller. Il l'avait fait doucement, ôtant chaque parcelle de tissu délicatement pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en train de le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Il avait fait couler du gel douche dans le creux de ses mains pour frotter le corps de son colocataire, toujours dans de lents gestes doux et réconfortants. Cependant, Renji s'était fait un devoir d'éviter son sexe et ses fesses, le brun était certainement encore trop traumatisé pour qu'il laisse quiconque s'approcher de ces zones.

C'est quand Renji eut terminé de faire mousser le shampoing sur ses cheveux qu'un long râle se fit entendre. Shuuhei se lâchait enfin. Dans cette situation, il ressemblait à un pauvre animal agonisant, secoué de tremblements, les joues rougies par le sel de ses larmes, les yeux gonflés, sa gorge brûlée par les longues plaintes qu'il poussait.

Le rouge ne lui demandera jamais de lui raconter l'histoire dans son entier, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Alors lentement, il avait lui aussi enlevé ses vêtements et s'était glissé dans la baignoire derrière Hisagi. Il s'était adossé aux parois et avait fait asseoir le jeune homme entre ses jambes, l'obligeant à coller son dos contre son torse tatoué et avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Le jet d'eau continuait de couler sur eux et commençait à laisser de la buée sur les miroirs. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait attendre, était que Shuuhei arrête de trembler contre lui. Cela prit au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Renji le fit sortir de la baignoire, le sécha méticuleusement avant de l'aider à enfiler un sous-vêtement propre et de le conduire à sa chambre. Cette nuit, il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun dormir tout seul.

C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, Renji le savait, ce serait loin d'être la dernière. Instinctivement, il savait que son colocataire allait recommencer et qu'il aurait à nouveau besoin d'un réconfort silencieux à de nombreuses reprises.

De la même manière qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un contre qui se blottir dans ses moments de doutes et de solitude, il prendrait soin de ce jeune homme, même pas encore majeur*, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

Cette nuit maudite avait été le début de l'engrenage. Foutu pour foutu, brisé pour brisé, Shuuhei avait recommencé au grand dam d'Abarai. Mais le brun avait retenu la leçon de sa première nuit en tant que prostitué. Désormais il ne sortirait plus avant d'être sûr d'être sur son petit nuage.

Il avait doublé les doses. Et quand cela n'avait plus suffit, il était passé à plus corsé. La cocaïne semblait la plus appropriée. Une ligne dans chaque narine, un petit verre de vodka et il était fin prêt à attaquer sa soirée.

Petit à petit ses cours avaient pris moins d'importance. Il ne se rendait plus qu'aux TD, laissant les cours magistraux de côté, pour finalement, six mois plus tard, ne plus remettre un seul pied à la fac.

Il ne faisait plus attention aux clients, de toute façon, avec la coke, il était tellement euphorique que presque tout lui paraissant beau. Même les poubelles agglutinées sur les trottoirs ressemblaient à des œuvres d'art.

Parfois il se disait qu'il devrait y aller clean. Histoire de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait, de la tête de ceux qui le cueillaient dans la rue. Peut-être que dans son état normal, il se rendrait compte que l'un de ses clients était un beau jeune homme, peut-être même riche, et qu'il serait tellement charmé qu'il ferait tout pour le sortir de son enfer.

Putain de conte de fées. On est pas dans Pretty Woman.

Alors il valait mieux prendre sa petite ligne de poudre blanche et être bien docile et obéissant en attendant que l'ordure d'en face se décide à lui défoncer le cul.

D'ailleurs, il se prenait souvent la tête avec Renji à ce sujet. Comment le rouge faisait pour faire face à tout ça sans la moindre petite pilule d'ecstasy, il n'en savait rien. Nombreuses ont été les fois où Abarai avait essayé de le faire arrêter. Toutes les tentatives se soldant par un échec cuisant.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer de tous ces artifices. Il se souvenait très bien de l'état de choc qu'il avait subi après sa première nuit et il ne voulait plus le revivre. Parfois dans ses cauchemars, il le sentait encore, ce gros chauve bedonnant et incapable de le faire bander.

Alors aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, s'il voulait garder la tête sur les épaules, il lui fallait sa dose.

Même s'il n'en était pas fier, Shuuhei pouvait se vanter d'avoir tout essayé ou presque. C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait fini par arrêter son choix sur la cocaïne. La seule qui lui fasse vraiment l'effet qu'il recherchait.

L'héroïne n'était pas mal non plus. Mais l'idée de se piquer le laissait un peu en froid. Il avait testé bien sûr. Et la sensation du poison qui coulait directement dans ses veines était absolument grisante. Cependant la seringue laissait des traces non négligeables. Si le client ne les voyait pas au premier abord, après lui avoir enlevé sa veste, il apercevrait fatalement les marques de piqûre.

Et si certains clients ne faisaient pas forcément attention à ce genre de détail, d'autres pourraient être rebutés par les cicatrices. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses habitués.

Oh oui, il y avait toujours les astuces des drogués pour cacher le fait qu'ils se piquaient, mais rien qu'à l'idée de devoir enfoncer une aiguille sous ses ongles lui laissait un désagréable frisson sous l'échine.

.

L'année suivante, Shuuhei fut pris d'une nouvelle folie, une lubie qui lui avait un jour traversé la tête et dont il ne s'était jamais débarrassé. Un jour qu'il avait observé Renji se préparer avant de partir au travail, il avait été fasciné par les lignes qui sublimaient son corps.

Dès lors, il n'avait presque eu que ça à la bouche. Il lui avait posé toutes sortes de questions, chez qui il l'avait fait, est-ce que ça faisait mal, est-ce que les clients aimaient ça ?

Ca avait fait rire le rouge qui avait fini par céder et lui donner l'adresse et toutes les indications. Mais quand il l'avait vu revenir, il avait vite déchanté et s'en était suivi une belle petite réprimande.

« Non mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un tatouage, Renji, c'est toi qui m'as donné toutes les instructions !

- Et tu pouvais pas te faire un truc basique non ? A la rigueur un énorme dragon dans le dos, un serpent autour du mollet ou à la limite le même que le mien ? Ca m'aurait fait chier que tu te fasses exactement le même tatouage que moi mais à la rigueur j'aurais pu comprendre. En tout cas j'aurais plus compris que ce truc. »

Hisagi avait passé ses doigts sur sa pommette encore un peu douloureuse des suites des piqûres à répétition avec une petite mine déçue. Lui qui était tellement impatient de faire voir sa nouvelle trouvaille se sentait maintenant un peu penaud.

« Tu peux pas simplement me dire que c'est original et que tu n'y aurais pas pensé ? Non, il faut tout de suite que tu me sortes les sermons.

- Non, ça c'est sûr, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Mais bon sang, où t'avais la tête ? Un 69 en plein milieu du visage !

- Je suis sûr que ça va plaire aux clients.

- Et après ? Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire avec ça, c'est attirer encore plus de types louches ! Et tu sais que tu vas te traîner ça tout le restant de ta vie ? Tu vas être beau à soixante piges avec tes rides et ton numéro qui pendouille lamentablement sur ta joue.

- Ce sera pas pire que tes pectoraux remplis de graisse qui ressembleront à des gants de toilette quand tu auras cet âge. »

La discussion était close, Shuuhei était retourné dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. C'était toujours comme ça avec Renji. Un coup ils se prenaient la tête et partaient chacun dans leur coin, mais quelques heures plus tard, tout était oublié.

Et même quand il avait l'impression que le rouge était toujours sur son dos à lui chercher la petite bête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Au fond, il restera toujours celui qui lui a tendu la main quand il en avait le plus besoin et il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ça.

Il aimait cette complicité qui les unissait, ces petits moments où il n'avait même pas besoin de parler et que Renji comprenait immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Ces nuits qu'ils passaient dans le même lit, enlacés l'un à l'autre, simplement à la recherche d'un peu de cette chaleur qui leur manquait terriblement de par leur profession.

S'ils n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils sont peut-être... Oui peut-être qu'ils se seraient trouvés et qu'ils vivraient ensemble une vie de couple heureuse. Peut-être dans une autre vie.

.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le 69 avait été une idée de génie, même s'il devait admettre que Renji avait eu raison sur certains points. Certains types qui venaient l'aborder étaient vraiment du genre douteux. Mais bon, grâce à ça il se faisait plus d'argent, alors il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre.

Il aurait presque pu dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. L'illusion du bonheur n'était pas si loin que ça. Bon, évidemment, il avait ses moments. Il aurait été bête de s'imaginer qu'il ne déprimerait jamais.

Abarai l'avait de toute façon prévenu. Si lui qui faisait ce métier depuis plusieurs années maintenant était toujours en proie aux moments de blues, Shuuhei ne pourrait pas y échapper, surtout connaissant sa nature un tantinet plus fragile que celle du rouge.

Il lui arrivait de sauter une soirée de travail pour rester simplement avachi sur le canapé devant un film ou une série miteuse à ressasser sans cesse son passé et ses choix.

Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Une pute de presque vingt ans, drogué jusqu'au cils, qui vit avec une autre pute en se faisant l'illusion qu'il vivait la vie de couple parfaite avec son colocataire.

Oh non, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre lui et Renji. C'était simplement ce qu'il se mettait en tête les fois où il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il y avait un accord tacite entre eux. Quand le brun se sentait trop mal, il lui avait donné la permission de se glisser dans son lit.

Alors parfois Hisagi longeait doucement le couloir et entrait dans la chambre principale. Silencieusement, il se fondait sous la couette chaude et douillette et se collait contre le corps brûlant du rouge.

Leurs jambes enlacées, les doigts qui s'emmêlaient aux longs cheveux carmins, il s'imaginait le scénario d'une petite vie tranquille. Juste lui et son homme. Juste Hisagi Shuuhei et Abarai Renji, deux hommes heureux et amoureux. Mais bon, tout ça c'était juste histoire de faire de beaux rêves.

Quand on s'évertue à vouloir vivre dans un rêve, quand on se fait un film des plus saugrenus, la réalité vient toujours frapper violemment à la porte. Et la réalité fait mal. Un peu trop parfois pour s'en relever complètement.

L'hiver avait été assez rude et difficile à passer. Une grippe avait cloué le brun au lit pendant près de trois semaines. A chaque fois qu'il pensait que ça allait mieux, il faisait une belle rechute, avec poussée de fièvre, vertiges et tout le tremblement. Il avait cru qu'il n'en finirait jamais.

Après trois visites chez le médecin, des médicaments en tous genres, et un repos forcé tellement long qu'il avait l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés, il avait enfin pu reprendre ses activités. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment comme avant.

Sa cocaïne ne lui faisait plus le même effet. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait arrêté d'en prendre, bien au contraire. Il se sentait las, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus envie de rien. Pensant au simple coup de blues, il s'était dit que ça passerait.

Il avait maigri, mais bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit. Ce n'était rien d'alarmant, son corps était toujours aussi bien bâti, il avait simplement du resserrer sa ceinture d'un ou deux crans.

Et en plus il enchaînait rhume sur rhume, il avait vraiment l'impression que jamais plus il ne pourrait respirer correctement par le nez. Mais ça c'était à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Forcément, quand on est fatigué on est plus vulnérable et les microbes vous atteignent plus facilement.

Peut-être devrait-il se prendre un peu de repos. Une semaine tranquille à la maison à se ressourcer et tout irait mieux. Si seulement...

.

Quand est-ce que tout a basculé ? Ca il ne saurait le dire, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, avec tout ce qu'il avait pu faire comme conneries dans sa vie, il ne pouvait savoir laquelle avait été le déclencheur. Mais il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il en avait pris conscience.

C'était un 14 août. C'était même LE 14 août, celui qui, s'il n'avait pas été viré de chez lui, s'il n'avait pas du se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, s'il avait toujours sa même bande d'amis et sa vie paisible et pépère, aurait été le jour le plus attendu. Celui de la majorité.

Il s'était levé un peu plus tard que d'habitude et à sa grande surprise, Renji n'était pas dans l'appartement. Même si cela était bizarre, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il s'était habillé sommairement avant de sortir lui aussi pour aller chercher le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres.

Une enveloppe lui était adressée, il avait aussitôt couru dans les escaliers pour remonter chez lui et ouvrir la missive. Les lignes se succédaient sous ses yeux et il avait peine à comprendre ce qui était noté. Une seule chose restait imprégnée sur sa rétine. Quelques petits mots de rien du tout.

Et il ne voyait plus que ça malgré le flou qu'occasionnaient ses larmes.

Deux minutes plus tard, Renji était réapparu dans la pièce, un petit sachet dans les mains. Il était simplement sorti chercher des croissants et même pas dix minutes après, il retrouvait son colocataire prostré sur le canapé, visiblement moralement démoli.

Il jeta les viennoiseries sur la table basse pour se précipiter vers Hisagi et s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Shuuhei ? »

Le brun n'avait pas répondu, il le regardait simplement de ses yeux vides et lui tendit le papier qu'il avait inconsciemment froissé entre ses doigts.

Abarai parcourut rapidement le courrier avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Il dut se retenir fortement pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Doucement, il s'assit près de Shuuhei et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer longuement.

Les doigts dans les cheveux bruns, il le berçait comme il le pouvait, sachant que cette fois, rien ne pourrait le consoler. Les lèvres près de son oreille, seuls trois mots vinrent à son esprit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Shuuhei. »

_._

_* Au Japon, la majorité est à vingt ans._

_._

_._

_._

**Note 1 : Bon ben au final, 5 jours pour ce chapitre... A un moment, j'ai eu peur que ça ne dure plus longtemps, mais j'ai été prise d'une très grosse envie d'écrire ce matin ^^**

**Note 2 : Alors au final, je n'ai traité ici que des 18 aux 20 ans de Shuuhei, je pense que je ferai le reste en flashback au cours de la fiction. Le chapitre 3 reprendra le cours normal et sera la suite directe du prologue, vous saurez qui est le mystérieux homme dans la voiture. Un indice ? Il a les cheveux longs... ;)**

**Note 3 : Comme d'habitude, je suis heureuse d'avoir vos impressions sur mes écrits, et encore plus quand je vois que des petits nouveaux font leur apparition dans les reviews... Alors continuez, c'est ce qui me pousse à écrire, c'est la meilleure des inspirations.**

**Note 4 : A bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Streets of Karakura

**Centric** : Shuuhei

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à Tite Kubo, la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, Streets of Philadelphia appartient à Bruce Springsteen.

**Note** : Nous voilà le 14 avril, pas moins de trois semaines depuis ma dernière publication et je m'en excuse platement. Quelques circonstances malheureuses ont fait que j'ai du abandonner l'écriture pour un moment, après un petit séjour à l'hôpital fin du mois de mars, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration, l'envie d'écrire et surtout une position qui me permet de le faire alors j'en profite.

**Warning** : /

Réponse à Crokante : je suis ravie de te retrouver ici, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit cette fameuse suite plus tôt. J'espère que cette attente n'a pas étiolé ton envie de connaître la suite.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

Installé sur le siège passager, Shuuhei regardait sans vraiment le voir le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Cette route il la connaissait par cœur, il la faisait régulièrement depuis environ deux ans maintenant.

C'est le chemin qui le conduisait chez un de ses meilleurs clients, un de ceux qu'il appréciait le plus, Il Forte Grantz. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour du vingt cinquième anniversaire de son compagnon, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Pour marquer le coup, le bleuté voulait s'offrir à lui-même un cadeau inoubliable. Pouvoir regarder le blond se faire sucer par un autre type que lui. Et c'était sur Hisagi que c'était tombé.

Il s'agissait certainement de l'une des demandes les plus saugrenues qu'il n'ait jamais eu à satisfaire, mais au final, même le terrible homme à la crinière bleue s'était montré respectueux en dépit de la profession du brun.

Depuis, Hisagi se retrouvait assez régulièrement dans cet appartement. Soit à deux avec Il Forte ou à trois avec le couple. Il s'était établi comme une sorte de relation de confiance entre le blond et lui. Bien sûr, Grimmjow ne devrait jamais entendre parler du fait qu'il leur arrivait de se rencontrer en tête à tête.

Au fil du temps, Il Forte était devenu comme un ami, oh bien sûr, pas aussi intime que Renji, mais il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à son client sur certains points.

Il se sentait bien dans cet appartement, il était à l'aise. Et au fur et à mesure du temps, ses venues ici duraient de plus en plus longtemps, poussant le vice jusqu'à prendre un verre avant de passer à la partie professionnelle de sa venue.

Et justement, ce verre ce soir, lui faisait du bien. Sa vodka à la main, Hisagi regardait par la grande porte fenêtre du salon pour plonger ses pensées loin de la journée qu'il a vécue. Une de plus sur son agenda, une de moins dans sa petite vie.

Il n'avait pas senti le regard pesant de Grantz qui s'était installé sur le canapé.

« Shuuhei ? »

Le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur, le brun était visiblement ailleurs et lui avait répondu distraitement.

« Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que je sortais de chez le médecin quand tu m'as trouvé.

- Oh. Et elle t'a dit quoi ? »

Le brun s'était enfin retourné vers son interlocuteur. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher et s'asseoir en face de lui sur la petite table basse.

« Elle m'a dit que je devrais aller voir quelqu'un pour en parler. Un travailleur social. Elle croit que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais je sais très bien qu'elle a discrètement glissé sa carte dans ma poche avant de partir.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Après ? Je vais rentrer, peut-être me faire couler un bon bain, mettre ce bout de papier dans un tiroir et redescendre faire mon boulot.

- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir ce type, ça ne coûte rien et ça ne t'engage en rien non plus. Juste histoire de voir comment il est et ce que ça peut donner.

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. »

Shuuhei reposa violemment son verre sur la table pour faire part de son agacement. Et pour détourner l'attention d'Il Forte qui avait sursauté sous le geste brusque, il se pencha en avant et commença à caresser les cuisses du blond.

Cependant, l'air qu'il affichait depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré, ce mélange de tristesse et de résignation, poussait Grantz à ne pas répondre ouvertement aux avances du brun.

« Shuuhei, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ça va.

- C'est sûr ? Tu sais, on est pas forcément obligés... Enfin, si tu veux, je peux te ramener...

- Non, t'inquiète. De toute façon il faut bien que je fasse abstraction de mes sentiments personnels, mon métier ne connaît pas les coups de mou. »

Non ça n'allait pas, en fait, c'était même un de ces jours où Hisagi avait envie de tout plaquer, de tout arrêter, de ne plus rien faire et de simplement attendre. Voire peut-être même ne pas attendre et se donner un petit coup de main pour atteindre son but.

Au fond, il avait déjà souvent penser à mourir, mais jamais il n'avait été jusqu'au bout. Trop lâche. Il avait déjà vécu ces situations où il avait tout préparé et finalement, la toute petite seconde d'hésitation avant de passer à l'acte avait eu raison de sa bonne volonté.

Mais il avait clairement annoncé la couleur à Il Forte, son métier ne connaît pas les coups de blues, ni les déprimes, ni les maladies. Depuis le temps, il était devenu maître dans l'art de dissimuler tous les petits couacs qui pouvaient lui gâcher l'existence, personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il ressentait dans les bras d'un client.

De toute façon, il était payé à leur procurer du plaisir, pas à leur raconter sa triste vie. Aider les hommes à jouir était devenu routinier. Il savait comment faire, d'ailleurs, ce n'était certainement pas le blond qui allait contredire ce fait.

Même au trente-sixième dessous le brun était capable de l'exciter comme personne, à part peut-être Grimmjow, il savait où et quand lécher son sexe fièrement dressé, il savait quand il devait y apposer ses doigts pour aider sa langue, il savait même quand Il Forte préférait un rapport sexuel plutôt qu'une pipe sans que Grantz n'ai besoin une seule seconde de lui en faire part.

Et ce soir-là tout aurait pu aller comme sur des roulettes si son client ne l'avait pas coupé dans son élan. Il avait bien senti le blond se laisser aller, s'en remettre entièrement à ses bons et loyaux services, il avait été entièrement détendu jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur sa tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

Ensuite, Hisagi avait senti une hésitation, puis un des doigts d'Il Forte s'était glissé sous son t-shirt avant qu'il ne se tende complètement. Surpris, Shuuhei avait abandonné sa verge pour relever son regard sur son client.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Il Forte ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu as quelque chose sur la nuque.

- Comment ça ?

- Juste là. »

Il Forte passa son doigt à l'endroit où il avait aperçu la chose. Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, le brun s'était redressé et avait gagné la salle de bains de son client. L'endroit n'était pas facile d'accès à la vue pour un homme seul devant un miroir mais quelques contorsions de son cou lui avaient permis d'entrevoir ce dont le blond lui parlait.

Il n'avait vraiment pas vu grand chose, mais il avait clairement eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il resta un moment perplexe puis ce fut comme si tout le poids du monde s'était abattu sur ses épaules.

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler et ses genoux flanchaient sérieusement, il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes ni laisser échapper le cri de rage qui se formait dans sa poitrine.

Il Forte l'avait rejoint dans la salle de bains et l'avait retrouvé appuyé contre un mur en train de regarder vers le plafond sans bouger, comme s'il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde que celui dans lequel ils vivaient. Doucement, il s'était approché du brun et avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« Shuuhei ? »

Mais il n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il prit alors le parti de le secouer un peu pour le faire revenir.

« Shuuhei ? »

Cette fois il avait tourné ses yeux noirs vers lui. Un regard perdu et empli d'une tristesse sans nom. C'était comme si l'on venait de lui apprendre qu'il était condamné et qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose à vivre.

« S'il-te-plaît, ramène-moi chez moi. »

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il Forte s'était simplement rendu dans le couloir de son appartement, avait attrapé ses clés et attendait patiemment que le brun remette ses chaussures pour regagner sa voiture.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, aucun ne disait mot, Shuuhei simplement parce qu'il ne tenait pas à parler et Grantz parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'attitude du jeune homme dissuadait quiconque avait envie d'établir un contact. Mieux valait laisser passer la tempête.

Arrivé devant la porte du petit immeuble sans prétention du prostitué, le blond osa enfin porter le regard sur Hisagi qui ne bougeait toujours pas malgré le moteur qui venait de se couper.

« Shuuhei ?

- Merci.

- Tu...

- Il y aura des jours meilleurs, tu sauras où me trouver. »

Lentement, le brun actionna la portière et sortit du véhicule, laissant sur place son client qui ne savait toujours pas de quoi il en retournait. Après quelques secondes, Shuuhei entendit le moteur repartir et la voiture s'éloigner petit à petit.

En rentrant dans son appartement, il savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Et heureusement pour lui, il était encore assez tôt, ce qui voulait dire que Renji ne serait pas là. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, était que son colocataire ne se soit pas à nouveau amusé à lui cacher son petit remontant.

Par chance, il avait retrouvé le petit sachet de cellophane dans le tiroir dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose, mais cela suffisait encore amplement pour quelques séances de relaxation.

Quelques milligrammes de poudre blanche, un miroir sur lequel la verser et sa carte de crédit pour tracer les deux lignes qu'il ferait entrer dans ses narines. D'ailleurs, sa carte de crédit ne lui servait maintenant plus qu'à ça. A bien y réfléchir, il ne s'en était quasiment jamais servi pour son utilisation première.

Même au bout de plusieurs utilisations fréquentes, les lignes de coke lui piquaient toujours l'intérieur des cloisons nasales. A croire que son corps ne s'habituerait jamais. Oh bien sûr, il connaissait les risques, et pas seulement ceux de la dépendance, ça il s'en fichait, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il était définitivement accroc.

Il savait parfaitement que ses cloisons nasales se faisaient ronger petit à petit par la came, il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, s'il continuait à cette allure, son nez finirait par fondre. Enfin, le mot est grand et il ne se retrouverait pas avec un trou à la place du nez, mais le cartilage ne serait plus assez fort. Peut-être même qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer correctement par les narines.

Il avait déjà pu constater les ravages que cela occasionnait sur son organisme, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait saigné du nez tout ça à cause de cette saleté. Et parfois, quand ça lui arrivait, il se disait que peut-être il devrait essayer d'arrêter cette saloperie.

Mais à chaque fois, quand il se retrouvait dans cet état, avachi sur le canapé, les muscles complètement détendus et cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines lui faisant oublier ce qu'il était, il abandonnait toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait tenté de suivre.

Il avait beau savoir aussi que la chute serait douloureuse, que cette sensation de plénitude ne durait qu'un temps, il n'en était pas moins que là, il avait vraiment besoin de ces deux petites lignes. Sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire ?

Il en profitait. C'était comme s'il flottait sur un petit nuage. Il n'avait plus la sensation de son corps, il était comme une âme qui voguait dans son salon. Tous ses muscles étaient relâchés et la tension qui l'habitait il y avait encore quelques minutes avait disparu.

Quand il était dans cet était il ne pensait à rien. Et c'était tant mieux. Même si parfois toutes les saloperies qui lui étaient arrivées se rappelaient à lui, il n'avait pas suffisamment d'esprit pour approfondir le sujet. C'était vraiment les seuls moments de la journée où il se laissait aller à sourire.

Mais les effets se calment, inexorablement. Et deux heures plus tard tout était revenu à la normale. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez corsé ses lignes de coke, habituellement son petit cocon de bien-être durait un peu plus longtemps.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, tout lui revenait en tête comme un boomerang. Tout depuis le début de son clavaire, de l'image de son père le chassant de chez lui jusqu'à celle de sa visite chez Unohana un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Indubitablement, il voyait de courts flashbacks de tous les moments malheureux de sa vie. Son premier dégoût de soi le premier jour où il avait fait le trottoir, son premier client aux tendances étranges, la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôpital sans savoir comment il avait atterri là-bas à la suite d'un malaise, ce bout de papier qui lui avait définitivement gâché la vie le jour de ses vingt ans.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas la force de garder son calme ou un semblant de calme. Parfois, ça lui prenait, il craquait. Bien sûr chaque retour sur terre lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge, mais la plupart du temps il essayait tant bien que mal de rester digne. Ce soir, non.

Il laissa longuement couler ses larmes, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Il avait collé ses genoux à ton torse et posé sa tête dessus pour laisser couler son amertume jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient entièrement secs.

Une demie heure plus tard, quasiment vidé de son énergie, il trouva malgré tout la force de se relever et de se diriger vers sa salle de bains. L'esquisse de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans sa nuque chez Il Forte lui hantait encore l'esprit. Il voulait revoir cette trace dans le haut de son dos.

Peut-être, oui peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il s'était peut-être tout simplement monté un film, quand on sait qu'on ne va pas bien on a toujours tendance à exagérer les choses, non ?

Debout, droit comme un i, il avait ôté son t-shirt et se tenait dos au grand miroir qui ornait le placard de rangement. D'une main tremblante, il leva alors le miroir sur manche qu'il tenait pour voir le reflet du reflet de son dos.

Son cœur stoppa net avant de repartir dans des pulsations totalement affolées et incontrôlables. La petite marque rougeâtre que le blond avait aperçue n'était pas la seule. Une quantité non négligeable de petites sœurs se dessinait sur toute la surface de son dos. De formes et de tailles différentes, les lésions semblaient le narguer, le plongeant encore plus loin dans son désespoir.

Il en avait lâché le miroir qui s'était écrasé au sol, laissant des milliers de petits fragments de verre éparpillés au sol, rendant l'endroit dangereux pour quiconque oserait s'aventurer dans cette pièce les pieds nus.

Miroir brisé, sept ans de malheur. Ca le faisait bien rire ça, du malheur il en avait pour le reste de sa vie, alors sept ans de plus ou sept ans de moins ça ne changeait absolument rien dans sa situation.

Lentement, il prit le parti de sortir de la salle de bains et de retrouver sa place initiale sur le canapé. Télécommande en main, il s'évertuait à zapper de chaîne en chaîne sans pourtant réellement prêter attention aux images qui défilaient sur le petit écran.

Jusqu'à ce que son doigt se stoppe instantanément, il était tombé sur un film, le film qui berçait sa vie depuis cinq ans. Il était tombé amoureux de ces images, de cette histoire. Un simple drame de la vie quotidienne, une de ces histoires qui commencent mal et qui terminent mal également, des tranches de vie qui lui rappelaient tellement la sienne que tout son corps se contractait en se plongeant dans l'histoire.

.

Quand Renji pénétra dans son appartement ce soir-là, il fut surpris de n'y trouver aucune trace de lumière. Vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, il pensait que Shuuhei était déjà rentré depuis un moment. Depuis quelques années maintenant un accord tacite s'était instauré entre eux, celui qui rentrait en premier attendait l'autre pour prendre un dernier verre et libérer la tension de la soirée.

Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, aucune lumière ne venait filtrer à travers les portes closes du logement. Il ôta veste et chaussures avant de pousser la porte du salon. Et là il vit que finalement il n'était pas seul.

La pièce sombre n'était éclairée que par les images diffusées par le poste de télévision. Sur le canapé, une forme humaine, roulée en boule semblait dormir. Il s'approcha alors du brun pour caresser doucement ses cheveux tout en prenant place assise directement au sol pour ne pas gêner celui qui s'était endormi et qui, vu les traits de son visage, avait grandement besoin de sommeil.

Sur l'écran, il voyait les deux acteurs principaux du film jouer leur rôle à la perfection. Dans un tribunal, Denzel Washington en avocat réputé prenait la défense de Tom Hanks, assis à la barre pour témoigner de l'injustice dont il était victime.*

Cette scène avait toujours été celle qui lui avait le plus vrillé le cœur. Celle où l'avocat demandait à son client d'ouvrir sa chemise pour montrer à toute l'assemblée la honte qu'il portait sur lui. Sa gorge se serra et son regard se tourna vers Hisagi, toujours endormi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imposes ça Shuu ? »

Sa main se perdit encore quelques secondes dans les cheveux corbeau avant qu'il ne se redresse pour déposer un baiser sur son front dans l'optique d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher.

Mais alors que sa main glissait doucement le long de la joue, celle de Shuuhei s'en empara, l'obligeant à garder une position agenouillée inconfortable.

« Renji. »

Ses paupières battirent quelques instants avant de dévoiler à son colocataire des yeux rougis par les larmes et les crises de stress. Mais avant qu'Abarai ne puisse dire un seul mot, le brun s'était redressé d'un bond en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avant de se lever précipitamment et de courir vers la salle de bains.

« Shuuhei ? »

Mais la porte claqua, lui coupant la parole. Au travers de l'espace clos, il pouvait entendre la lunette des toilettes se relever et les hoquets caractéristiques des vomissements.

Il avait attendu cinq minutes après le bruit de la chasse d'eau avant de se décider à aller voir si tout allait bien. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit son colocataire à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, la tête reposant sur ses bras qu'il avait repliés sur la lunette remise en place.

Ce n'est qu'en faisant un pas vers lui que le crissement sous ses pieds lui indiqua que le sol était jonché de débris de verre cassé. Il attrapa alors son ami par le bras pour le faire relever et le porta à nouveau vers le canapé pour examiner les dégâts.

Les paumes de ses mains, la plante de ses pieds, ses genoux et ses jambes étaient constellés de petites coupures. Vraiment infimes mais suffisantes pour faire perler quelques gouttes de sang.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Encore sous le choc de son malaise, Hisagi n'avait pas répondu et restait assis sur les coussins sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n'est que lorsque Renji était réapparu devant lui avec des cotons et du désinfectant qu'il reprit conscience.

Lorsque le premier morceau d'ouate imbibé de liquide s'était posé dans la paume de sa main droite il eut un mouvement de recul, se tassant contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Ses yeux paniqués rencontrèrent le regard désolé de son ami qui ne s'était pas plus offusqué que cela de rejet qu'il venait de subir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun agissait de cette manière avec lui et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière non plus.

« Shuuhei, il faut soigner tes blessures. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais tes plaies doivent être désinfectées.

- Je vais le faire moi-même.

- Pour une fois Shuuhei, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Ce n'est rien, je peux très bien passer un peu de désinfectant sur tes coupures. Et pour une fois, ça ne te fera pas de mal de laisser quelqu'un s'occuper un peu de toi sans que tu ais besoin de tout faire par toi-même.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu t'assieds, tu te détends et tu me laisse faire. »

Un des doigts de Renji vint caresser la joue tatouée d'Hisagi pour effacer la larme qui y coulait. Il voulait vraiment prendre soin de son ami. Comme s'il voulait se racheter de ses fautes. Car après tout, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cet état s'il ne l'avait pas accepté dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'était responsable de rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais la conscience pouvait parfois être quelque chose de très pesant.

Shuuhei s'était laissé faire, mais son visage ne s'était pas décrispé pour autant. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, la crainte qu'il puisse également arriver quelque chose à Renji. Le rouge était incroyablement borné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il refusait qu'il le soigne et en général il avait le dernier mot.

Mais là, savoir qu'il était à genoux devant lui, en train d'inspecter la moindre parcelle de son corps qui pourrait être blessée, l'idée que les doigts de son ami pouvaient entrer en contact avec une de ses coupures le tétanisait.

Quand enfin tout ce petit manège prit fin, Abarai reposa son matériel de premiers soins sur la table basse et s'assit en face de son colocataire.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé c'était comme si mon estomac avait voulu sortir de mon corps. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à temps aux toilettes. Tu imagines si ça m'arrivait en pleine rue ou chez un client ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa des yeux du brun. Il était paniqué par l'idée de se retrouver malade ailleurs que chez lui. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, mais il fallait bien un début à tout. Fatalement l'occasion se présenterait tôt ou tard.

« Et alors Shuu ? Ce n'est rien.

- Mais je ne veux pas perdre mes clients à cause de ces conneries ! Tu te rends compte ? Comment je...

- Arrête avec ça Shuuhei ! Tu n'es peut-être pas en état de recevoir la vérité crue en face ce soir, je vois que tu as eu une journée atroce, mais mets-toi bien dans le crâne que fatalement, tu vas finir par les perdre tes clients. Et arrête de penser à eux ! Tu dois penser à toi. Toi et seulement toi. C'est ça qui est important !

- Mais je...

- Tais-toi ! »

Il était rare que le rouge s'emporte de cette manière mais Shuuhei savait parfaitement que quand il se mettait à crier c'était parce qu'il avait largement dépassé les bornes. Alors il se contenta de se taire et de baisser les yeux, signe qu'il se pliait à la volonté de son ami.

Le brun resserra ses bras autour de son torse, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose et même la main de Renji sur son épaule ne le détendait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de se jeter dans ses bras et se laisser aller à la chaleur du corps d'Abarai, c'était le dernier endroit où il pouvait encore oublier sa peine.

Il savait que le rouge ne le rejetterait pas, bien au contraire. Mais il se le refusait. Comme une punition supplémentaire à ce qu'il était déjà en train de vivre.

« Et dans la salle de bains alors ? Pourquoi il y a des morceaux de verre partout ?

- J'ai cassé un miroir.

- Tu as cassé un miroir ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a échappé des mains. »

Renji s'était rapproché de Shuuhei pour glisser deux doigts sous son menton afin qu'il le regarde. Ses orbes noirs paraissaient encore plus sombres entourés des petites veines rouges qui parsemaient le blanc de ses yeux.

Lentement, il fit glisser son corps sur les coussins du canapé pour s'approcher de son ami et il le prit dans ses bras. La main perdue dans les cheveux de jais, il avait guidé la tête d'Hisagi sur son épaule et il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller le cou.

« Allez, dis-moi tout. Tu sais que tu n'as rien à me cacher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu avais besoin de ce miroir alors qu'il y en a déjà un grand sur la porte du placard ?

- Il fallait que je voie.

- Que tu vois quoi ? »

Le brun se détacha de l'étreinte réconfortante pour se remettre sur pied et tourner le dos à son ami. Lentement, il fit glisser son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules pour laisser apparaître les traces sur sa peau, celles qui lui faisaient tellement honte.

« Merde, Shuu... »

Le rouge était devenu livide. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui. Une rage folle avait envahi son estomac et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir frapper la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Mais il savait qu'il devait se retenir, qu'à ce moment très précis, la seule chose qui comptait était d'apporter son soutien à Hisagi.

Il leva une main pour frôler l'une des petites taches sombres et comme il s'y attendait, dès que ses doigts avaient effleuré la peau de Shuuhei, celui-ci avait eu un mouvement d'esquive. Alors il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il quitta lui aussi le canapé pour venir se coller à son colocataire. Ses bras entourèrent le corps du brun et ses mains se posèrent sur son buste pour lui offrir un nouveau câlin réconfortant.

« Elle a dit quoi Unohana ?

- Rien. Elle ne sait pas. Je ne savais pas moi non plus avant ce soir. C'est Il Forte qui a vu celle dans ma nuque et qui me l'a fait remarquer.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène la voir demain pour que tu lui montres ?

- C'est pas la peine Renji. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle dise. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est, j'ai pas besoin de son avis médical.

- Kaposi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Bien sûr que c'est des lésions de Kaposi !

- Mais elle pourrait peut-être te prescrire quelque chose, une crème ou je sais pas quoi qui pourrait atténuer tout ça. »

Hisagi défit l'emprise des mains de Renji sur son torse et se tourna pour lui faire face. Un nouveau long sanglot lui déchira la gorge.

« Renji, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Il s'était agrippé aux épaules du rouge et pleurait à nouveau à chaudes larmes sous les caresses de son ami qui tentait sans y parvenir de calmer les hoquets qui l'empêchaient de respirer correctement à travers ses pleurs.

« Shhh. Doucement Shuu... Je te promets que ça va aller. Je suis là, je suis avec toi. »

.

.

.

_* Philadelphia, un film de Jonathan Demme, 1993_

.

**Note 1 : Pfiou ! J'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire ! Mais il faut dire qu'il est difficile de trouver une position confortable pour écrire quand on doit garder un pied en l'air le plus souvent possible après une opération de la cheville et avec une jambe dans le plâtre. J'espère franchement pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.**

**Note 2 : J'avais dans l'idée de mettre un lemon dans ce chapitre, mais finalement non. Eh doucement, arrêtez de hurler ! Je sais que maintenant que je vous l'ai dit vos esprits envahis par le démon du yaoi sont en manque... Le lemon devait porter sur la première rencontre entre Shuuhei et Il Forte (donc un threesome avec Grimmjow). Ce citron je l'ai en tête, j'en connais le scénario sur le bout des doigts et il ne me reste qu'à l'écrire. Alors que celles qui ont envie de le voir publié se fassent connaître et il sortira sous la forme d'un OS bonus lié à cette fiction.**

**Note 3 : J'ai laissé dans ce chapitre pas mal d'indices concernant l'état de Shuuhei, donc il ne devrait pas être bien difficile pour vous de deviner ce qui lui arrive, même si tout sera expliqué très clairement au courant de l'histoire.**

**Note 4 : A bientôt ! (J'espère !)**


End file.
